Darkened Dreamscapes
by puppeteer.x
Summary: A glimpse into Darkrai's nightly rituals. And but one of his favorite victims. Oneshot. Rated M just in case it may seem too dark for the faint of heart.


**Author's Note: May or may not be subject to having more chapters added. I quite like this 'Dark' Darkrai, compared to the movie adaptation.**

* * *

Gluttonous, was the term to describe the beast's appetite.

Talons skimming amidst the still waters of the harbor, a single ocular averted to the side. Features obscured due to the alabaster tresses slipping forward. Tiers twitching, a malevolent grin graced his countenance. The absolute darkness cloaked his structure as he drifted silently through the peaceful vicinity. Azure iris projecting an ethereal glow as he reached outward. Shadowy imagery molding to the surface of the nearest building. "...hn." The metal soles of the leather boots clinked softly against the floor. His presence preceding the dust particles of the rafters above. Drifting to lightly dust his coal attire gray.

Claws scraped against the wall adjacent him. Bits of wood splintering beneath his touch. Now just what did this humble abode hold within?

His anatomy dissipated within the cracks of the floor below. A mere collection of darkness as he slipped his way into the living quarters of the building. Shoulders slumping, he glanced about. Pupil contracting, his gaze had fallen upon the sleeping form of a humanoid girl. Blinking slowly, he drew near. A palm reaching forward, his index finger was placed atop her forehead. Closing his only visible orb, the imagery of the Inn shifted. Hues of purple and black devouring the entire area. Distorting as he set to devour the brunette's innocent dream scape.

Jaws parting, a chuckle was expelled. Slating his hunger with the sweet nirvana within the human's cranium.

Within the shortest of instances, she had begun to stir. The male glowered, floating back into the embrace of the room's shadows. Awaiting the female's reaction, he was unperturbed by the shrieks to come forward.

She sat upright, perspiration draping her form. Shuddering as her hands went to her features. He watched with mild interest, only to grin wider at the name to leave her mouth.

"Darkrai.."

He had made visits here, multiple times.

The teen held the most delicious of dreams he had ever come to know. Dreams of boundless happiness. In which he greedily absorbed. Into that coal, unfeeling heart.

"Monster.." She whimpered.

Maw cocked to the side, his lower appendages stepped upon the wooden floor. His presence emanating an ominous aura. Although the whimpering creature was always asleep during his visits, she seemed to know of his existence. Tongue flickering out in a serpentine manner, he lapped at his tiers. His voice, as dark as his very image, was given forth. Creeping over the edge of the petite bed, his talons punctured the mattress. He adjusted his structure. Seating himself leisurely at edge and yet still, safe from her vision. The shadows still cloaked him. Permitting only that blank gaze to be displayed. He chuckled, contemplating to instill more fear within the weakened girl's mind.

"Oh, love. I am so much more."

Raising, he floated just above her still form. Fangs bared in a act of intimidation. He wished to do nothing more than make the girl scream once more. It was a sound he adored from his victims. The sweetest of symphonies. Clawed digits flickered outward. Grasping the frail shoulders, his very grip threatened to break the girl. To snap her bones beneath his faintest caress. His dome was craned forward. The space betwixt their features devoured as that single optic glared forward. Personal space was deemed void.

"Why! Why are you doing this to me!" She shrieked, struggling in his grasp.

An amused chuckle slipping forth, a single palm removed itself from her shoulder. The index talon was skimmed across her cheek. Placed atop her forehead, the brunette's vision would soon be deemed useless. Darkness devouring her sight as she was whisked away into the corrupt land he himself had forged.

Violent imagery began to plague her subconscious. Destroying the mental defenses she may have erected previously.

"Humans.. You are all **scum**." His voice reverberated from all possible sides in this contorted plane of existence.

Appendages reached forward. Locking the petite form of the Trainer in place. Their forms amorphous as the shadows that reigned supreme in this domain.

"I'll eat you alive.."

Shrieks were heard within the INN, by it's fellow boarders. Yet it was by the time they reached the young Pokemon Trainer's room, they came to find her laying still. Crumpled at the foot of the bed, eyes hollow and features twisted into a silent scream.


End file.
